


New Beginnings

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: A Most Complicated Relationship [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cumbersmaug, Gen, Love If You Squint, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug became restless of staying hidden away in the mountain, & decided to try out his new human form, & venture out in the world. And by out in the world, he meant, start living with a young girl & her mother. Protecting them, but especially her.</p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Beginnings

Jasper opened the door to her home, stripping out her drenched jacket & let it flop against the floor along with her soaked, & muddied shoes. Her backpack came next with a soft thud, & she stumbled tiredly into the kitchen, fetching something to drink. Next, Jasper went to the living room, finding Smaug sitting on the couch reading a book.

"This book... it's quite... _graphic_..." he murmured to himself, eyes narrowing as he read on. Jasper's face turned a bright red.

"Why are you reading Fifty Shades of Grey?!" She snatched the book away from the reptile & threw it, it hitting the wall loudly. Smaug looked at her with a raised brow.

"I read everything else in the house, but... _that_." He explained curtly before looking straight ahead, out the window.

"Remind me to take you to the bookstore when the rain lets up," Jasper said to him as she took a seat on the carpet, setting her drink on the coffee table. Smaug stared intently out the window, his golden gaze flickering to the teen when she shivered.

"Someone's cold." He commented. Jasper rolled her eyes.

"Yep, mum had to pull overtime so I had to walk home. Got drenched, but no problem," she shrugged lamely & pulled out her math book. Smaug watched her a few minutes in silence, the only noise being her pencil scratching at the paper, or the clicking of a ball-point pen. "Smaug, you still there?"

"Mmm..." he replied as he sat down behind her. Jasper glanced at the dragon over her shoulder curiously, then went back to her homework.

"What the- hey!?" Jasper said as he wrapped his long arms around her midsection, pulling her against him. He cuddled with her as if she was a giant teddy bear. Jasper's protesting did no good, "I have homework to finish Smaug! Can't this wait?" She questioned weakly.

He growled lowly, it holding no true threat, "No. I'll call your school tomorrow & tell them you're sick." Smaug murmured against her brown & red streaked hair. She huffed, & dropped her head, chuckling. "What's so funny?"

"You can't use a phone." She smiled, "You don't know how." Jasper laughed. The dragon's brows furrowed & he frowned.

"I've seen both you & your mother use it enough times, surely I can figure it out. I mean, I'm thousands of years old." Smaug stated, arms still around her. Jasper sighed & finally decided to stop talking, Smaug hummed a quiet song.

"What is high school like?" Smaug asked randomly. Jasper tried looking at him.

"Smaug, you cold-blooded child, let me go so I can get comfortable." She said. He immediately let go & she wiggled down until she could rest her head on his thigh, looking up at him with brown eyes.

"There." He said with a slight pout, "Now answer my question." Jasper giggled at his child like attitude.

"Well, it depends on where you stand. Like, your social status, that technically says how much you're gonna like high school." Jasper said, seeing as Smaug continued watching her with interested gold eyes; she continued. "You're a nerd, you're probably not gonna have much fun in high school. A stoner? You're pretty much happy with most, a jock, you're set for life & have a bunch of fun in school. Nerds do your homework for yah, cheerleaders get the same treatment. The wallflowers are just kinda there... I don't really know about them." Jasper continued, relaxing into the male.

"How fascinating," he said, "What of you? Where's your part in the social status?" Smaug looked at her expectantly. Jasper frowned slightly, she hadn't really thought about it.

"I'm someone who moves from group to group, I do as I please, & enjoy it." She stated looking up at him.

"Explain further please," he asked nicely. Jasper sat up, resting her elbows on her knees.

"I mean, I indulge in the little things in life & never really over think, or linger on them, especially when they hold either little, or no meaning to me." Jasper clarified & looked at the dragon. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"You do not linger on insignificant things, how unusual for a human." He muttered, eyes flickering up to hers. Jasper waved him off & turned around completely to face him.

"Aye, many humans think as I do. It's whether or not they keep to merely indulging the little things while they keep coming, is what matters." She said not noticing Smaug scoot further into her personal space. He'd always been horrible at the concept since he decided to become a human, after awhile, both Jasper & her mother got use to it.

"If you linger on one thing, does that mean it matters?" Jasper nodded after a few seconds, "Well, if it doesn't matter. Then this shouldn't change a thing." His eyes unfocused as he spoke.

"Smaug? What shouldn't-" Jasper's eyes widened when the dragon pressed his lips to hers. In a gentle, yet dominating way. His ashy, smokey scent filling her nose; she felt as if she was drowning in it, so enticing & familiar. It was over much too soon for either of their liking, but alas, her mother decided to come home at that exact moment.

"Hey guys!" She said cheerily.

"Hello Ms. Lancashire," Smaug greeted. Jasper's mother stopped & stared at the two when Jasper hadn't said her hellos.

"You alright Jasper?" She asked worried. Jasper snapped back, blinking & looking away from Smaug who wore a mask of stone.

"Y-yea, I think I'm coming down with something though," she said falsely coughing. Her mom sighed, & smiled at both of them.

"No school then for the rest of the week, you'll only be missing two days so that's okay. Was Smaug taking care of my daughter while I was away?" She asked teasingly. But Smaug didn't notice the difference, & smiled.

"Of course I did, it's my duty to watch over the both of you." He said happily. Jasper stood, closing her book & her drink.

"Mum, I'll be in my room. I'm kinda tired anyways," Jasper said half way upstairs already. Smaug stood & walked into he kitchen where her mother was, looking worried at her daughter's disappearing form.

"Oh, I hope she feels better." She said with a warm smile to the dragon. Smaug agreed.

"It's okay Ms. Lancashire, I'll take good care of her while you're at work. Dragon's promise." He said happy when she smiled, seeming more at ease.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos welcome! :D
> 
> And more drabbles with these two cx


End file.
